Si tienes narices, quédate conmigo
by Nessie Lye Bissett Mackenzie
Summary: El verano. Ese mes donde los chicos y las chicas se divierten. Durante estos pocos meses, seis chicos conocerán a unas chicas muy peculiares que le traerán más de un dolor de cabeza... ¿Serán capaces los seis chicos mantener a esas chicas a su lado hasta después del verano? Pero lo que no sabían que esas chicas guardan un secreto...
1. Cap 1 Smurf ice - cream

**SMURF ICE - CREAM**

Solamente había pasado unos días desde que había finalizado el campeonato regional de la Prefectura de Kanagawa, cuando un joven de cabellos negros paseaba por la ciudad. Aquel día su entrenador le había dado la tarde libre para que pudiesen despejarse de los duros entrenamientos que habían tenido para jugar aquel campeonato que decidía que dos equipos representaban aquella prefectura en el Nacional de Baloncesto. Por mala suerte, y por muy poco, su equipo no se había clasificado. En su lugar, el Shohoku había conseguido el segundo puesto. Ahora tenía el peso de ser el capitán de su equipo. No era un muchacho que le gustase las responsabilidades pero por sus habilidades lo habían nombrado capitán. Lo único que él deseaba era ver a esa joven que lo volvía loco con sólo mirarlo o sonreírle. Ella era la única responsabilidad que quería tener en la vida. Pero por motivos de estudios, permanecían separados y apenas podían verse. Aun así, sabía que sus sentimientos por ella no cambiarían.

-¡Ey, Sendoh! – Escuchó a sus espaldas.

Al girarse, se encontró con sus compañeros de clase que corrían hacia él. Parecían algo agotados, como si hubiesen estado corriendo durante mucho tiempo detrás. Una vez que se detuvieron enfrente de él, Uekusa y Koshino recuperaron el aire poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas pero, al ver un poco más por detrás de ellos, observó que se acercaba Hikoichi trotando.

-¿Venís corriendo? – Preguntó el muchacho de ojos azules.

-Sí. Es que no sabíamos por dónde te encontrabas – respondió el muchacho que tenía la cabeza rapada. – Es que resulta que después de que te marcharas…

-Ha llegado una chica preguntando por ti – terminó diciendo Koshino.

-¿Una chica? – Alzó una ceja extrañado.

-Una muy guapa. Iba comiendo un helado de pitufo y… - comenzó a decir Hikoichi cuando llegó a la altura de sus amigos.

-¿Una camiseta de Los Ángeles Lakers? – Le interrumpió Sendoh. - ¿Ha dicho dónde iba a estar?

-Mh… no. Lo único que ha dicho, ha sido "que pena…" y se ha marchado – respondió el muchacho de Osaka con un dedo en la barbilla.

-¿Por qué tanto interés por esa chica, Sendoh? – Koshino se cruzó de brazos. – Es la primera vez que te veo interesado en una chica.

-Bueno…esto… yo… bueno… - Sendoh comenzó a mirar hacia los lados porque no sabía que decir exactamente.

-Quizás no sea una simple chica y ES la chica – matizó Uekusa con el dedo índice levantado.

-¿Estás insinuando que esa chica es la novia de Sendoh? – Preguntó el jugador con una ceja levantada.

-Posiblemente – afirmó el muchacho de pelo rapado.

Mientras que sus compañeros intentaban averiguar quién podía ser aquella chica, el chico de ojos azules miraba al cielo con una pequeña sonrisa pintada en la cara. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia sus compañeros, éstos seguían con la misma conversación. Sonrió al verlos tan interesados por saber quién era aquella chica. No pudo evitar romper a reír, llamando la atención de sus compañeros que lo miraron sorprendidos. Después de eso, los cuatro continuaron su paseo por el centro de la ciudad. En la mente del chico de Tokio estaba aquella muchacha de la que ellos le habían hablado. _"Espero que no te hayas marchado. Necesito verte…"_ pensó el jugador estrella del Ryonan.

Llegó a su apartamento y se sorprendió al ver a una chica sentada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y con unos auriculares puestos. Parecía que estaba escuchando música ya que movía la cabeza hacia los lados. Aquella chica tenía el cabello castaño pero parecía que lo tenía rubio debido a la claridad del tono. El pelo le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda y lo tenía completamente liso con las puntas un poco rizadas. Su piel era blanca que le daba un toque de porcelana y sus labios tenían un leve color rosa, al igual que sus mejillas. Se quedó mirándola desde el inicio de las escaleras sin poder evitar sonreír. La había echado de menos. Cuando la muchacha abrió los ojos, se pudo ver unos preciosos ojos verdes, pequeños y rasgados como los de un gato. La muchacha giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda y amplió su sonrisa al verle. Se quitó los cascos, dejándolos sobre sus hombros, se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia él. Se tiró a su cuello para abrazarlo. Sendoh la abrazó por la cintura mientras sentía que ella lo abrazaba fuerte.

-He ido a buscarte a tu instituto pero me han dicho que ya te habías ido – le dijo la chica separándose un poco para mirarle.

-Lo sé. Me lo han dicho después – Sendoh le apartó unos mechones que se habían puesto en su cara. - ¿Cuándo has llegado?

-Al medio día. Pensaba que no tenías clase y he venido aquí directamente pero no estabas – ella hizo un pequeño mohín mientras ponía los pies sobre el suelo. – Eso sí, deberías cerrar la puerta cuando sales. Te has vuelto a dejar la puerta abierta, como siempre.

-Lo único que tengo de valor eres tú, Mao. Así que no han podido robarme nada – pegó la frente para mirarla a los ojos y ella se mordió el labio mientras le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas. Sendoh puso sus manos debajo de sus muslos para sujetarla.

-Mira que eres bobo, Akira – rió la chica mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Sabes que es cierto – rió él también y cerró los ojos al notar un pequeño mordisco por parte de ella. - ¿Has venido sola?

-No. Sabes como es mi instituto pero tengo permiso de mis tíos para quedarme en tu casa esta noche… - le respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo… - le dijo antes de besarla.

A la mañana siguiente, alrededor de la hora de comer, una chica llegó a la Preparatoria Ryonan. Aquella chica sonrió mientras se ponía el cabello detrás de la oreja para que el viento no le pusiera el pelo en la cara. Sólo estaría en aquel lugar un mes, como mucho, pero se había alegrado de poder verle y estar más tiempo con él que unas simples horas como siempre les pasaba. Aquella mañana sólo tenía que ir a llevar unos papeles a ese instituto pero aprovecharía para ver como entrenaba. Como era normal y como le ocurrió el día anterior, los alumnos que andaban por esas horas por el patio delantero del instituto, se quedaron mirándola. Esa muchacha llevaba puesta una camiseta azul que le quedaba por la mitad del muslo pero, por el lateral, se podía ver unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y estaba calzando unas bambas de colores. Sin perder la sonrisa tras pensar en la noche que había pasado junto a él, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio y buscó la sala de profesores. Todos los alumnos que se encontraban con ella, no podían evitar darse la vuelta. No sólo por la manera en la que iba vestida sino porque a todos, aquella camiseta les sonaba esa prenda de haberla visto llevarla al jugador estrella de baloncesto en los entrenamientos y también porque era más alta de la media de las alumnas que hay estudiaban.

Al llegar a la puerta del gimnasio, tras dar vueltas por el barrio mientras hacía tiempo para que llegara la hora del entrenamiento, no se sorprendió al ver un grupo de féminas animando a Sendoh. Ella se quedó detrás de ese grupo de chicas, con las manos cogidas en su espalda, y miraba como los chicos corrían de un lado para otro. Estaba feliz de poder verlo de nuevo jugar, aunque sólo se tratase de un entrenamiento. Ese grupo de chicas no se habían percatado de su presencia pero también tenía intención de hacerse notar. Notó que el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vibraba, sacó su móvil y no pudo evitar suspirar. Se apartó de ese lugar para responder la llamada y así evitar gritar. Durante varios minutos, esa chica ponía cara de frustración y una mano en la frente. No era posible que sólo llevase veinticuatro horas fuera de su instituto y ya la estuvieran llamando. Pues no les daría el gusto, no volvería tan pronto. _"La que se va a armar… ¿Y cómo pretende que las vigile si vamos a estar en diferentes institutos?"_ Pensó con frustración la muchacha. Suspiró con las manos sobre las caderas. Para no pensar en lo que le acaban de comunicar, volvió a la puerta del pabellón y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a ese chico que amaba. De pronto, la pelota de baloncesto se dirigió hacia la puerta, al grupo de las féminas que no paraban de gritar como locas, haciendo que esas chicas se apartasen rápido. Cuando ella la vio, el balón se acercaba a ella con rapidez y, como si fue un acto reflejo, lo paró con ambas manos a muy pocos centímetros de su rostro y durante unos segundos, el balón rodó en sus manos hasta que se paró.

-¡Mao! – Gritó alguien con voz preocupado.

Al quitar el balón de la cara, observó que se trataba de Sendoh que la observaba preocupado por si le había dado. Las chicas, que habían ido a ver el encuentro, la miraron con recelo y más de una sintió celos porque él la llamase. Mao se acercó a la puerta y le entregó el balón.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el jugador de baloncesto.

-Sí, lo estoy – respondió ella con una sonrisa. – Debéis tener más cuidado. El balón se hubiera perdido si no lo llego a parar.

-No lo creo. Ya estabas tú para pararlo – le dijo él con una sonrisa. – Eres demasiada buena como para dejar que el balón se marche y más si está en tu camino.

-Odio que me conozcas tanto – se puso las manos sobre las caderas.

-¡Sendoh, deja de hablar ya y venta para acá! – Gritaron desde el interior del gimnasio.

-Anda, ve. No vayan a castigarte – le dijo ella con una sonrisa y mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Luego vamos a cenar?

-Claro. Te espero en las escaleras – se fue a girar cuando Sendoh le cogió del brazo. - ¿Ocurre algo?

-Es que… se me hace raro tenerte aquí y… no quiero perderte de vista – la saltó algo nervioso. - ¿Te gustaría pasar? – Mao miró hacia adentro y vio las miradas curiosas de los compañeros de Sendoh.

-¿Estás seguro? No quiero distraerte.

-No lo haces. Desde que has llegado, no veo el momento de que acabe el entrenamiento para… - se detuvo al ver que ella negaba con la cabeza. – Es marcharte y pensar en los minutos que quedan para que acabe el entrenamiento o quedarte, y jugar sin distraerme – ella suspiró.

-Está bien, pasaré pero más te vale jugar bien – le regañó con las manos en la cintura. – No quiero ser causante de que el entrenador te regañe.

-No lo hará, tranquila – le dijo sonriendo.

-¡Sendoh! ¡Deja de hablar de una maldita vez y vuelve al entrenamiento! – Le gritó furioso el entrenador Taoka haciendo que el muchacho le subiera un escalofrío por la espalda.

-¿Qué decías? – Se burló ella.

-Vamos, pasa – le cogió de la muñeca y tiró de ella sin darle tiempo a quitarse las bambas.

Una vez que la joven se quedó al lado del entrenador Taoka, Sendoh volvió al entrenamiento. Nadie comprendió el comportamiento de su capitán para con esa joven. Esa chica se sentó en el suelo a lo indio y se quitó el calzado mientras observaba el entreno. Las demás chicas que habían ido, la miraban con celos. Sendoh la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando y vio que había iniciado una conversación con el entrenador Taoka y parecía pasárselo bien. El hombre le respondía con seriedad pero más de una vez no pudo evitar sonreír a esa chica. Sendoh no paraba de esbozar una espléndida sonrisa. Tenerla ahí le recordaba sus años de secundaria cuando ella, junto a varias chicas, asistían al entrenamiento del club de baloncesto pero, lo que más le gustaba, era cuando ellas acaban terminando jugando al baloncesto con ellos. Más de una de una vez, las miradas de Sendoh y Mao se habían encontrado y con esa mirada se podía leer lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro. Todos los compañeros del basquetbolista lo observaba curiosos por las miradas que le lanzaba a esa chica e intuían que clase de relación tenían.

Era casi de noche cuando llegaron a una gran casa con influencia occidental en el límite que había entre la zona de Ryonan y de Shohoku. Se detuvieron en el muro donde había placa que ponía "Familia Saionji". Aquella casa había pertenecido a la familia paterna de la muchacha y ahora su tío vivía en ese lugar junto a su familia. La muchacha le dio la espalda a la verja negra que llevaba hasta la cintura de ambos jóvenes. Se cogieron de las manos y se miraron a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos quería soltar las manos del otro por temor a no verse más.

-Te quiero, Akira – le dijo ella hinchando un poco las mejillas.

-Y yo a ti, Mao. No sabes lo que me gustaría que asistieras a Ryonan conmigo – le dijo con una sonrisa y apretó las manos. – Así podría verte todos los días.

-Sabes lo que más deseo es estar contigo pero ya sabes como es mi padre. En Shimane…

-Lo sé, no tienes que darme explicaciones – se acercó a ella y le dio un beso dulce. – Con tenerte ahora conmigo, me hace feliz – ella lo volvió a besar poniendo las manos sobre las mejillas y luego le sonrió.

-A mí también me hace feliz con poder pasar este mes contigo, Akira. Lo llevo deseando desde que vine para tu cumpleaños.

-Estos dos últimos cumpleaños han sido los mejores que he tenido en toda mi vida – le dijo atrayéndola hacia él rodeándole la cintura con un brazo. – Y todo es porque estás conmigo.

-Mira que eres tonto – rió la muchacha y le dio un beso mientras ponía las yemas sobre las mejillas de él. – Pero aun así no puedo evitar quererte.

-Es una pena que esta noche tengas que dormir en casa de tus tíos… - le besó en la clavícula que su camiseta dejaba ver. - ¿Podré verte mañana?

-Posiblemente pero no puedo prometerte nada. Quizás mañana tenga que entrenar con mi hermana y… bueno, llevo dos días sin hacerlo y no creo que mi hermana me permita estar más tiempo sin…

-Es una pena pero dile a tu hermana que pasado mañana serás mía – le besó la nariz mientras que la joven cerraba los ojos.

-Me parece bien – rió y se volvieron a besar antes de separarse. – Tengo que entrar ya. Sabes que mi tía odia que lleguemos tarde…

-Luego hablamos – la muchacha asintió con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los alumnos de la preparatoria Ryonan cuchicheaban mientras veían a una chica que su vestimenta era una camisa blanca de manga corta abotonada dejando los botones, de color negros, superiores abiertos. Los filos del cuello y de las mangas estaban bordados en plata y después un trozo en gris, con el logo de una luna creciente en el brazo izquierdo. En el cuello, había un lazo en color azul pero estaba sin atar. En cuanto a la parte inferior, llevaba una falda gris que comenzaba en el abdomen y terminaba por la mitad del muslo. Esa prenda tenía tres botones a cada lado, en color blanco, en forma de decoración y una línea blanca al lado de los botones. Sus zapatos eran unos botines blancos con unos calcetines negros que terminaban por debajo de sus rodillas. Esa muchacha caminaba hacia la entrada a donde se encontraban las taquillas de los zapatos. Cuando llegó a las de segundo, empezó a buscar una con la mirada. Las chicas la miraban con recelo y eran las que más cuchicheaban. Cuando esa muchacha encontró la que buscaba, del macuto que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo, sacó sus _uwabaki_ que eran blancas con las puntas blancas con bordados de oro y grisáceos. Se apoyó en las taquillas mientras se los ponía y miró hacia la puerta. Sabía que sería una gran sorpresa para él. Dejó sus botines en su taquilla y se marchó hacia la segunda planta donde se encontraba las aulas de los alumnos de segundo. Le daría la sorpresa en la hora de comer.

Sendoh se encontraba en la azotea, apoyado en la pared de la puerta, cuando la puerta se abrió. Desde que Mao estaba en Kanagawa, se levantaba con una sonrisa y con la alegría de poner verla cuando el día finalizase. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que una chica se ponía de cuclillas a su lado. Esa persona sonrió al verlo sonreír y sin pensarlo, acercó sus labios a la mejilla del chico y le dio un beso, haciendo que Sendoh se apartara de golpe, sorprendido.

-Hola, Akira – le dijo Mao con una sonrisa.

-Mao… ¿qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

-Quería darte una sorpresa. Por eso no te dije que estaré este mes aquí, en Ryonan… contigo – se puso de rodillas a su lado. Sendoh sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Me encanta esta sorpresa – ella se acercó a él y lo besó con cariño. – Y esta aún más.

-Entonces… la que estoy pensando… nos gustará mucho más… - se mordió el labio inferior y luego se sentó sobre él a horcajadas.

-¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? – Ella asintió. Sendoh rompió a reír poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura de la joven.

-Llevo queriéndolo desde esta mañana y creo que tenemos una hora, ¿no? – Se movió débilmente y ambos jadearon débilmente. – Va… Akira, por favor.

-Con una condición – ella le miró con una débil sonrisa. – Que esta noche, sea como sea, vuelvas a pasar la noche conmigo. Quiero que pases las noches conmigo.

-Akira… no puedo. Si fuese un viaje como los demás, en que sólo estoy unos días, podría quedarme pero es un mes. No creo que mis tíos me lo permitan – le dijo con algo de tristeza. – Peeeerooo…. Puedo hacer que me dejen dormir contigo unas cuantas noches a la semana. Como por ejemplo… una noche sí y otra no – le sonrió.

-Eso sería increíble… - murmuró antes de besarle con ganas.

Al volver a la clase donde le habían metido durante un mes y sentarse en su mesa, se quitó el lazo de alrededor de su cuello y empezó a darle vueltas y a jugar con él. Parecía que algo le preocupaba. Se lió el lazo en el lazo y luego lo deshizo. Repitió aquello varias veces mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia el cielo azul. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y dejó el lazo sobre la mesa. El cabello estaba un poco desordenado después del encuentro sexual que había tenido con Sendoh en la terraza del instituto pero aquello no lo importó. Ya la miraban con recelo por haberla visto hablar con el jugador estrella del club de baloncesto, como si le importase que le mirasen mal por tener el pelo desordenado. Se cogió el pelo y se lo echó hacia adelante para peinárselo con los dedos despacio mientras que su mente pensaba en algo que le preocupaba. Al escuchar un murmullo repentino en la clase no le sorprendió pero alguien dejó un uniforme de gimnasio de chico sobre su mesa y eso hizo que mirase sorprendida. Sonrió al ver que se trataba de Sendoh.

-Lo siento – le dijo ella.

-No te preocupes por eso. Lo único que me lo tienes que devolver para la última clase. Tengo gimnasia a esa hora – le habló él con una sonrisa mientras que ella se levantaba de su asiento y luego asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ey, Sendoh. ¿Qué haces aquí…? – Preguntó una voz detrás del ojiazul. Ambos miraron y Mao vio que se trataba de un chico que iba rapado y que era un poco más bajo que el muchacho de Tokio. – Vaya, has tardado en ligar con Saionji – bromeó el Point Guard del equipo de baloncesto.

-Sólo he venido a traerle el uniforme de gimnasia. El de su escuela se lo ha dejado en… - contestó mirando a su amigo pero acabó mirándole a ella.

-…Shimane. Me lo he dejado en Shimane – terminó diciendo la joven.

-Pues deberías, al menos, tener un uniforme de gimnasia. El otro uniforme no hace falta que te lo compres pero… no vas a pedirle a Sendoh el uniforme cuando nos toque, ¿no?

-A mí no me cuesta nada, Uekusa – aseguró el muchacho de ojos azules con una sonrisa.

-Lo malo es que te toque a la misma vez que a nosotros – Mao se apoyó en el filo de la mesa. – Bueno, de vez en cuando podré usar el chándal que nos ponemos encima del uniforme del equipo…. ¿no?

-Podrías, sí, pero con ese resaltarías aún más – la joven negó con la cabeza.

-Oye, ¿por qué no después del entrenamiento vamos a la tienda de los padres de Uozumi? He escuchado de Hikoichi que tienen un restaurante de fideos – propuso Uekusa tras comprobar las miradas que se lanzaban. – Podemos decírselo a todos a ver si quieren venir y… por supuesto, puedes venir si quieres, Saionji.

-Claro, me parece buena idea – sonrió la muchacha. Los dos miraron a Sendoh mientras esperaban que el chico contestara.

-Vale, iremos – Mao se rió levemente ya que había notado que no le apetecía pero lo hacía por ella. – Pero nos vamos pronto. Mañana hay entrenamiento por la mañana temprano.

-Sendoh, ¿tienes fiebre? – Fingió sorpresa su compañero de equipo mientras que la muchacha los observaba con una pequeña risa. - ¿Desde cuando eres tan responsable? – Bromeó.

-Siempre lo he sido – respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Preguntó una voz. Eran Koshino y Fukuda que se agregaban a la conversación.

-Sendoh ha aceptado ir al restaurante de Uozumi pero, eso no es lo más extraño. Ha dicho que tenemos que irnos pronto porque mañana hay entrenamiento por la mañana – bromeó Uekusa.

-¿Mañana hay entrenamiento por la mañana? – Habló Fukuda. Los demás asintieron. – Jolines…

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sendoh? Estás muy raro desde que esa chica ha venido – le preguntó Koshino señalando a Mao con la cabeza.

-No puedo encontrarme mejor, créeme, Koshino – respondió el capitán del equipo de baloncesto.

-Hola. Me llamo Mao Saionji, encantada – le ofreció una mano con una sonrisa. – Siento no haberme presentado ayer… ni el otro día pero él no sabía que iba a venir y quería darle una sorpresa.

-Lo mismo digo. Yo soy Koshino – le apretó la mano algo extrañado. – Y él es Fukuda… Supongo que a Uekusa ya lo conoces, ¿no? – La chica asintió mientras retiraba la mano. - ¿De qué instituto vienes?

-Del Instituto Privado Byakko Géminis – respondió la chica sonriendo con los ojos cerraos, con los brazos en la espalda y ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – Exclamaron los tres chicos que iban al club de baloncesto haciendo que toda la clase mirasen hacia ellos sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo es posible que… tú….Sendoh…conozcas a alguien de ese instituto? – Preguntó sorprendido Koshino.

-Fuimos juntos en la secundaria – el ojiazul miró a la muchacha de ojos verdes. – Nos hicimos amigos pero tomamos caminos diferentes.

-Y tan diferentes… Whoau… ahora entiendo por qué no has dicho de que instituto provenías esta mañana – habló atónito Uekusa.

-Digamos que no quería dar explicaciones de como he conseguido entrar en ese instituto – se encogió de hombros. – O las típicas reacciones que los demás suelen tener cuando se enteran.

-Es que… no se ven a mucha gente de ese instituto y… por eso mismo la gente actúa como actúa…

-No os preocupéis por eso. Los de mi instituto estamos acostumbrados a esas reacciones – les sonrió con los ojos cerrados. – Oh, Uekusa… ¿No deberíamos irnos? Tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa, ¿no es así?

-¡Es verdad! Ya se me había olvidado – exclamó el muchacho con la cabeza rapada y Mao cogió el chándal de Sendoh.

-Luego te lo devuelvo – le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y con una media sonrisa.

En ese momento, se percataron que aquella chica era más que una simple amiga por la forma por la que el chico de ojos azules la miraba mientras que se marchaba. Uekusa le contó lo que había pasado con Sendoh desde llegó y lo alagó por su forma de jugar. Las chicas que andaban por el pasillo, la miraban con los brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos. No le gustaba que esa chica nueva anduviera cerca del club de baloncesto y menos de Sendoh. En ese momento, Mao se detuvo y sacó el móvil del bolsillo del bolsillo de su falda. Se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de su tío. Miró al chico con el que iba y, tras sonreírle antes de apartarse, lo cogió.

- _Ven directamente al hospital cuando acabes las clases_ – le contó una voz al otro lado de la línea haciendo que la chica se quedase de congelada en el sitio.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Se giró hacia Uekusa que seguía esperándola a una distancia prudente.

- _Tengo que comprobar una cosa._

-No estoy embarazada, tío – masculló entre dientes. – Si es eso lo que te preocupa.

- _No es eso, Mao. Los de tu instituto me han pedido que os examine y les mande los resultados_ – la voz estaba seria. La muchacha castaña se acercó al chico y continuaron caminando.

-Tío... pero… ¿tiene que ser hoy? Me prometiste que…

- _Sé lo que te prometí pero tú me prometiste que me harías caso mientras estuvieras aquí_ – le cortó fríamente.

-Pero es que… no sé a qué hora terminaré el entrenamiento…

- _Ya veo. Entonces mañana por la mañana te vendrás conmigo y te examinaré_ – dijo la voz seriamente pero ya no parecía tan fría. Mao se despidió de Uekusa cuando llegaron a los vestuarios y ella entró en el de chicas. – _También quiero asegurarme de que no te quedas embarazada de ese chico. Eres demasiado joven todavía._

-De acuerdo, prometo ir directamente hacia el hospital en cuanto me levante – dijo dejando la ropa sobre la banca y puso la mano libre sobre su cintura. - ¿Cuándo la examinarás a ella?

- _Supongo que hoy pero conociéndola, quizás se inventa otra excusa como tú y tendré que esperar hasta mañana_.

-No era una excusa… tío…

- _Lo era, lo sé. Ahora te dejo. Seguro que tendrás clase y, como sigas hablando conmigo, llegarás tarde_.

-¡Hasta mañana, tío…! - exclamó con una sonrisa en los labios antes de colgar.

La clase de Sendoh tenía la hora libre. El profesor no había asistido al instituto debido a una imposición al levantarse esa mañana de la cama o eso les había contado a los alumnos otro profesor. El jugador de baloncesto se acercó a la ventana y se quedó mirando a los estudiantes que hacían Educación Física con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. La curva aumentó cuando la vio a ella saltando el potro con facilidad. A esa joven, que lo traía loco, siempre se le había dado bien los deportes y no le sorprendía el hecho de verla saltar tan fácil el potro. Koshino observaba a su compañero con los brazos cruzados pero no se acercó a él en ningún momento. Un muchacho de la clase se acercó al jugador seis del equipo de baloncesto y le preguntó:

-¿Qué le ocurre a Sendoh?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Por qué parece un bobo en una nube? – Su compañero de clase asintió algo cohibido. – Creemos que es por la novia… pero no estamos seguro de que esa chica lo sea. Esa chica parece muy buena para estar saliendo con un gandul como Sendoh – respondió sin mirar a su compañero.

-¿¡Novia!? ¿¡Es que Sendoh tiene novia!? – Preguntó el muchacho sorprendido haciendo que la clase mirase hacia ellos menos el nombrado, que seguía embobado mirando hacia el patio.

-¿¡Qué!? – Exclamaron las chicas al escucharlo y se acercaron al Shooting Guard.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Sendoh no puede tener novia! – Exclamó una chica.

-¡Dinos que no es verdad, Koshino! – Gritó otra chica.

-Chicas, chicas. Calmaos – intervino otro chico al ver que Koshino estaba rodeado por tanta chica. – Sendoh es un chico bastante popular. No sería extraño que él estuviera saliendo con alguien – todas las alumnas de esa clase lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

-Mizaki… mejor calla sino quieres salir escaldado – le dijo otro alumno cerca del oído. – A ver, chicas. A parte de Sendoh hay más chicos en el instituto que…

-¡No hay ninguno como Sendoh! – Gritaron las chicas con todos sus pulmones haciendo que el objeto de la conversación mirasen hacia ellos.

-¿Me habéis llamado? – Preguntó el muchacho proveniente de Tokio girándose hacia sus compañeros.

-Sendoh… dinos algo…. – comenzó a decir una de las chicas de la clase sonrojada hasta las orejas. - ¿Es… es verdad que… tienes novia?

-Mh… - se puso a pensar en la conversación que había mantenido con Mao en la azotea. – Sí, tengo novia – respondió con una sonrisa y al cabo de unos segundos. – Llevamos juntos casi dos años.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!? – Exclamaron las chicas con exageración.

-¿Y cómo es? – Preguntó uno de los chicos con sorpresa. - ¿Y por qué nunca te hemos visto con ella?

-Ella asiste a otro ins… - se calló al ver la cara que había puesto Koshino y giró la cabeza hacia la venta. - ¡Mao! ¿Qué haces ahí subida? – Preguntó a la chica que había encima de una rama del árbol que había enfrente a su clase. - ¡Te vas a caer! – Se acercó a la ventana preocupado.

-¡Oh, hola! – Dijo la chica castaña poniéndose de pie en la rama. – Tranquilo, no lo haré – le sonrió y saltó para agarrarse a la rama de arriba.

-¡Mao… por favor! Bájate – le pidió Sendoh preocupado y se sorprendió, al igual que todos los que estaban viendo como subía tan fácilmente, pero no pudo evitar estar preocupado.

Mao consiguió sentarse en la rama en la que se había subido y estiró un poco el brazo pero no llegaba al balón que estaba estancado al final de esa rama. Se echó unos pasos hacia esa dirección pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un crujido proveniente del lugar de donde se encontraba. Sendoh veía aquello con un nudo en la garganta y dejó de oír lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ni si quiera escuchaba los gritos del profesor de gimnasia le lanzaba a la joven de ojos verdes. Otro crujido le puso la carne de gallina y comenzaba a ponerse blanco. La muchacha que asistía a otro instituto se paró al escuchar el tercer crujido y arrugó la boca. Sabía que si seguía hacia adelante, habría una gran posibilidad de que la rama se rompiese. Estiró el brazo pero seguía sin llegar. Puso una mano sobre la rama mientras que con la otra intentaba coger la pelota que estaba estancada pero, de repente, la rama de aquel árbol se rompió…


	2. Cap 2 Strawberry ice - cream

**STRAWBERRY ICE – CREAM**

Esa mañana, había llegado a Shohoku una alumna nueva. Esa chica era consciente de que todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ella pero no le importaba. El día anterior había visitado aquel centro para entregar unos papeles y había aprovechado para asistir al entrenamiento del club de baloncesto de ese lugar. Pero no le había sorprendido su manera de jugar. En ese momento, cuando estuvo a punto de entrar en el edificio, sacó su móvil de uno de los bolsillos. Lo abrió y leyó:

 _¿No podemos saltarnos el entrenamiento hoy? ¡Ah! Y no te metas en líos, que te conozco._

Esa chica suspiró guardando el móvil. _"Se preocupa por todo… aunque… creo que me comportaría igual…"_ pensó esa joven. Mientras se ponía su calzado, pensó en lo que le contestaría aunque al final no se le ocurrió nada. Subió hasta su clase notando como las miradas de los alumnos se posaban sobre su espalda. Pero cuando subió las escaleras que llevaba a la planta de los alumnos de primero, se resbaló y comenzó a caer hacia atrás hasta que notó que un brazo la sujetaba por la cintura. Esa joven se quedó mirando al chico que la sujetaba. Él era alto, piel blanca y de cabello moreno. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue sus ojos azules hielo que la observaban con enfado.

-Gracias – le dijo ella mientras se reincorporaba y terminaba de subir las escaleras. – Si no hubieras estado ahí, me hubiera dado un buen golpe – le sonrió la chica pero el muchacho se marchó hacia una de las puertas de ese piso. - ¡Oye, te estoy hablando!

Ese muchacho se giró para mirar a la muchacha que le había gritado con seriedad. La miró de arriba abajo. Era una joven que tenía el cabello castaño pero parecía que lo tenía rubio debido a la claridad del tono. El pelo le llegaba por los hombros y lo tenía completamente liso aunque las puntas las tenía un poco rizadas. Su piel era blanca que le daba un toque de porcelana y sus labios tenían un leve color rosa, al igual que sus mejillas. Los ojos, se pudo ver unos preciosos ojos verdes, pequeños y rasgados como los de un gato. La vestimenta era una camisa blanca de manga corta abotonada dejando los botones, de color negros, superiores abiertos. Los filos del cuello y de las mangas estaban bordados en plata y después un trozo en gris, con el logo de una luna creciente en el brazo izquierdo. En el cuello, había un lazo en color azul pero estaba sin atar. En cuanto a la parte inferior, llevaba una falda gris que comenzaba en el abdomen y terminaba por la mitad del muslo. Esa prenda tenía tres botones a cada lado, en color blanco, en forma de decoración y una línea blanca al lado de los botones. Sus _uwabaki_ eran blancas con las puntas blancas con bordados de oro y grisáceos. _"¿De dónde será esta chica?"_ pensó el muchacho.

-¿Sabes que es de mala educación no contestar cuando una persona te está hablando? – Le reprochó ella con las manos en la cintura. – ¡Ah! Claro… eres el típico chico antisocial que se mantiene alejado de los demás por…

-Tú no sabes nada de mí – masculló molesto.

-Es lo que dejas ver con esa actitud – se cruzó de brazos.

Ese muchacho, molesto, la cogió del cuello de la camisa y se la acercó a su rostro. Ambas miradas se encontraron en ese momento produciendo que, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, un sentimiento estaba comenzando a florecer en sus corazones. Ambos miraban al otro fijamente. No iban a dar su brazo a torcer. Ella no se dejaba intimidar por un chico que era un año menor que ella y él no iba a ser intimidado por la mirada de esa chica. De pronto, un profesor llegó corriendo y los separó. Aun así, sus miradas todavía seguían mirando al otro.

-Rukawa, ¿cómo se te ocurre coger a una chica de la camisa? – Le regañó el profesor pero él no contestó. - ¡Rukawa!

-No se preocupe, profesor. No sería la primera vez que me cogen del cuello de la camisa – respondió la muchacha sonriendo al profesor pero acabó mirando nuevamente a Rukawa.

-Aun así, está muy feo que un chico trate así a una chica – dijo el hombre con los brazos cruzados. – Rukawa, después de clase, se quedará conmigo castigado.

-¿Qué…? ¡No! – Exclamó Rukawa.

-Habérselo pensado antes de tratar así a una chica – dijo antes de marcharse.

La muchacha se quedó mirando al profesor que se acababa de marchar y luego al muchacho que apretaba los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. Aquello hizo que se sintiera mal. Sin decir nada, Rukawa se marchó de ese lugar. La chica torció la boca hacia un lado y se encaminó a las aulas de segundo curso. Durante todo el día, la muchacha no paró de pensar en los ojos de ese chico mientras observaba por la ventana y apenas atendió al profesor que explicaba la lección de matemáticas. Más de una ocasión fue regañada pero la chica seguía sin prestarle atención. Algo rondaba por su mente. El hombre, al ver que era inútil que siguiera regañándola, continuó con su clase. _"¿Por qué acepté a venir a otra prefectura?"_ Pensó y dejó escapar un suspiró que exasperó al profesor. _"Odio esto… odio ser la nueva..."_ pensó sin poder evitar suspirar de nuevo. En la hora de comer, se dio una vuelta por el instituto para ver sus instalaciones y se detuvo cuando llegó al campo de fútbol y aprovechó para contestar al mensaje. Decía:

 _No, no podemos saltárnoslo. Llevamos mucho días sin entrenar. Lo siento._

Se sentó sobre la hierba para observar el campo mientras que apoyaba su cara en sus manos. Ver un campo de fútbol y tatarear una canción siempre le relajaba. Aun así, lo que había pasado con ese chico esa mañana todavía no se lo había quitado de la cabeza pero, no sólo por eso no podía quitarse a ese chico de la cabeza. Su mirada y esos ojos azules le habían llegado hasta el fondo. El sonido de su móvil vibrar la sacó de sus pensamiento. Le había llegado un mensaje. En él ponía:

 _¡Por favor! Te lo compensaré con un pastel de fresa. No te lo pediría sino fuese necesario. ¡Por favor!_

Esa joven suspiró cansada. Le respondió un _vale_ y guardó el móvil nuevamente en el bolsillo de la falda. Cuando se levantó para volver a clase, decidió ir a la sala de profesores e intentar convencer al profesor para que levantase el castigo a ese chico. No se merecía estar castigado por su culpa… en gran parte claro. Los alumnos de primero se quedaban mirándola y cuchicheaban a su espalda. Al llegar a la puerta de los profesores, se quedó parada. Al entrar, buscó al profesor que había intervino esa mañana y, tras divisarlo, se acercó a él con decisión. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de algo.

Rukawa se encontraba en la azotea mirando el horizonte pero también estaba recordando los ojos verdes de esa chica. Él no era violento con las chicas pero esa chica le había sacado de quicio tan sorprendentemente fácil que le había molestado. De pronto, la imagen de esa chica apareció en su mente. Para borrar la imagen de esos ojos verdes, movió la cabeza hacia los lados, frustrado consigo mismo. Llevaba toda la mañana sin poder evitar pensar en esos ojos verdes. Era la primera chica que lo miraba de esa manera y lo tenía completamente desconcertado. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, echándoselo hacia atrás. Un ruido proveniente del patio, hizo que se acercase hacia barandilla y se sorprendió al ver a la chica de esa mañana intentando agarrarse a la rama del árbol. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido al ver que lo había conseguido y que se sentaba en esa rama y se puso a comer un sándwich mientras movía las piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás. Sin poder evitarlo, se apoyó en la barandilla y se puso a observarla mientras se comía su comida. _"Parece… un hámster comiendo. Que chica más rara"_ pensó sin poder quitar su vista sobre ella.

La hora del entrenamiento llegó y el jugador que llevó el dorsal número once se sorprendió cuando el profesor le dijo que no estaba castigado. Aquello no lo entendió pero no se quejó ni replicó. Lo único que quería era jugar al baloncesto. Por el camino hacia el gimnasio se encontró con aquella chica que miraba el lugar de entrenamiento del club de baloncesto desde la puerta, con las manos hacia atrás y el cuerpo hacia adelante. Se quedó un rato observándola hasta que, arqueando la ceja, entró en el vestuario para cambiarse. Al salir, la chica seguía en la misma posición. Caminó hacia ella y le dijo malos modos:

-Aparta.

La chica, al escuchar la voz, se reincorporó y se dio la vuelta. Rukawa se desconcertó cuando observó que le estaba sonriendo. Con educación, le hizo una leve reverencia y luego le ofreció la mano diciéndole:

-Mi nombre es Mai Saionji. Debes disculparme por lo que te dije esta mañana.

Como era natural, él no le respondió ni le estrechó la mano. Mai, al ver que no se la iba a estrechar, la apartó poco a poco hasta esconderla de nuevo en su espalda. Aun así, su sonrisa no desapareció en ningún momento.

-Para que veas que mis disculpas son sinceras, después del entrenamiento, te invito a una hamburguesa. ¿Qué dices? – Le ofreció la chica.

-Paso – dijo él fríamente y caminó hacia el gimnasio pero al pasar por el lado de la chica, ella le cogió del brazo.

-Deberías no rechazar mi oferta. Soy un año mayor que tú…

-No pienso ir contigo a ningún lado – le interrumpió él.

-…Está bien, ¡como quieras! Pero que sepas que si te lo he dicho era para disculparme. No quiero tener problemas para el mes que voy a estar en este instituto – habló molesta, soltándolo, y se marchó de ese lugar.

Rukawa se quedó sorprendido. Normalmente era él quien se marchaba y dejaba a las chicas sin saber que decir ni que hacer. Por primera vez le habían dado de su propia medicina y no le gustaba. Frustrado, salió detrás de la chica. La encontró casi saliendo de ese pasillo. La cogió del brazo, la acorraló contra la pared y puso los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica. Ambas miradas se encontraron una vez más y, otra vez, sintieron esa sensación que habían sentido esa mañana. No eran conscientes de las miradas de los alumnos sobre ellos. Para cada uno sólo existía el otro. Ryota y Sakuragi, que habían ido en busca de su compañero, se pusieron a expiar lo que hacía el número once. Al verlo que estaba con una chica, el chico pelirrojo comenzó a sentir mucha rabia pero luego pensó _"si Rukawa comienza a salir con esa chica, tendré vía libre con Haruko"._ Una risa apareció en el rostro de Sakuragi bajo la extraña mirada de Ryota. Rukawa, como si estuviera hechizado por esos ojos verdes, se acercó a la muchacha y le besó delante todo el instituto. Las chicas, las fans del jugador, gritaban como locas, los alumnos miraban la escena, sorprendidos, y alguno con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Mai tenía los ojos abiertos pero en ningún momento apartó al chico moreno. Estaba tan sorprendida que su cuerpo no reaccionaba a lo que su mente pensaba. Se fueron separando lentamente y se quedaron mirándose sin saber qué hacer ni que decir.

-Etto… - comenzó a decir ella.

-Nos vemos en la puerta después del entrenamiento – le dijo él separándose del todo de ella y se marchó de nuevo hacia el gimnasio dejando a una descolocada Mai.

Sin saber por qué, Mai estuvo esperando a ese chico apoyada en el muro que rodeaba el recinto. El viento que se había levantado mecía su cabello hacia un lado. Se giró para comprobar si aparecía pero no daba señales de vida. Se reincorporó, dejó escapar un suspiro con los ojos cerrados y decidió marcharse. No iba permitir que se sintiera orgulloso de haberle dejado plantada. Cuando estuvo a punto de alejarse, escuchó que decían:

-¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¡La muchacha de ahí!

Mai se dirigió y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba del chico de esa mañana. El tal Rukawa. El muchacho se acercó a ella corriendo y se quedó mirando la cara de sorpresa que había puesto al verle aparecer. Minutos después, caminaron hacia el centro de la ciudad donde se dirigieron a un restaurante familiar y se sentaron en la terraza de dicho lugar. Ella, como no conocía la ciudad, tuvo que dejar que Rukawa la guiara. No muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, los chicos de Ryonan se dirigían hacia el restaurante de fideos de la familia de su ex capitán. Hikoichi, que había mirado hacia el lado contrario sin saber por qué, se encontró con el jugador estrella del equipo rival sentado con una chica en la terraza de una cafetería. Nada más verla, supuso que la había visto en algún lugar pero no caía en ese momento. Uekusa, al notar que su compañero se había detenido, se acercó a él y le preguntó:

-Hikoichi, ¿qué haces aquí parado?

-Oye, Uekusa. La chica que está sentada con Rukawa…. ¿no se parece a…?

-¿A Saionji? – Terminó diciendo el muchacho de cabeza rapada. – La verdad es que es ella… - se cogió la barbilla. – Pero lo extraño es que estaba con Sendoh cuando nos hemos ido.

-¿Qué le ha dicho el médico de la enfermería? ¿Es algo grave lo del golpe? – Preguntó Koshino.

-No. Le ha dicho que se quede unos días en casa, descansando, pero que pronto se pondrá bien – respondió el Shooting Guard con los brazos cruzados. – Pero ha tenido suerte. Caerse de una segunda rama de un árbol y darse un leve golpe…. Yo creo que me hubiera partido la pierna al menos.

-Pero, ¿cómo narices se ha subido? ¿El profesor no la he detenido? Ya verás cuando llegue a su casa. Sus padres pueden denunciar al instituto – habló Ueda.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta…. ¿ese de ahí no es Rukawa? – Habló agudizando la vista otro miembro del equipo.

-¿Saionji conoce a Rukawa? – Al ver que la joven comenzaba a reírse, abrazándose la barriga. – Pobre Sendoh – habló alguien del equipo. – Parece que esa chica le gusta Rukawa… - ese comentario hizo que todo el equipo le mirase de golpe. – Es lo que noto. Puede que gustarle no pero que hay algo o que ha pasado algo entre ellos, seguro.

-Yo no creo que sea Saionji. Es cierto que es idéntica a ella pero Sendoh ha ido a la enfermería a por ella – opinó Sugadaira arroscándose debajo de la barbilla. – Lo sé porque he ido a avisar a Sendoh de que nos íbamos y me los he encontrado en la enfermería.

-Y ya te ha dicho que ahora iba con ella, ¿no? – Sugadaira asintió con la cabeza. – Pues quizás haya pasado de Sendoh para irse con Rukawa. Al fin y al cabo, no la conocemos bastante.

Detrás de unos maceteros que dejaban ver lo que ocurría en la terraza, se encontraban Mitsui, Miyagi y Sakuragi espiando lo que su compañero hacía. Desde que lo habían besarse con esa muchacha, se aguantaban la risa para no reírse delante de él. Los chicos de Ryonan continuaron su camino pero antes de poder seguir, observaron como aquella chica sacaba algo del bolsillo de su falda y, tras unos segundos, se levantó de la silla preocupada y se marchó corriendo, no sin antes dejar su parte de la cuenta sobre la mesa. Rukawa se quedó desconcertado al ver que ella se marchaba pero no pudo apartar la vista sobre ella. El jugador número once se percató que se había dejado el bolso, se levantó corriendo y, tras pagar la cuenta, se marchó corriendo. Los muchachos del Ryonan al percatarse que se dirigían hacia el restaurante de Uozumi, se miraron los unos a los otros.

Al cabo de un rato, Rukawa llegó a la puerta de una tienda de fideos y su rostro se puso serio cuando vio a Sendoh en la puerta del local hablando con esa chica. Por alguna razón, no le gustó verle hablar con él. Permaneció unos minutos apartado viendo como esa chica hablaba tan felizmente con su rival. " _¿De qué lo conoce?"_ Pensó molesto sin querer. Con su habitual semblante y molesto consigo mismo por molestarle algo de esa chica que acababa de conocer, se acercó a esa joven y le dijo:

-Te has dejado esto.

-¿Quién…? – Se quedó mirando el bolso. – Eso no es mío.

-Sí, lo es. Te lo has dejado cuando te has marchado – la chica miró a Sendoh sin entender nada. – Toma – se lo dio bruscamente.

-Oye… ¡Espera! – Gritó la muchacha con el bolso en las manos. - ¿Quién era ese, Akira? – Giró la cabeza para mirar al muchacho con el que estaba y se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba serio. – Oh… ¿no me digas que estas celoso? – Le miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Sendoh no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No lo puedo evitar. Eres mi novia. Creo que es natural que tenga celos – al oír decir aquello, la muchacha castaña se mordió el labio. – Al igual que tú los tienes.

-Esta noche te daré mil razones por las cuales no debes de tener celos – le dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa y posando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. - ¿Qué me dices?

-Que nos vayamos ahora mismo a mi piso – ella soltó una carcajada echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

A la mañana siguiente, Rukawa estaba de humor de perros y no entendía por qué. Al dejar su bicicleta en el parking que el instituto tenía para las bicis de los alumnos y profesores, se dio cuenta que la chica del día anterior se encontraba apoyada en la pared mientras le sonreía. Sus manos estaban en su espalda. Ella, al observar que él la estaba mirando, se despejó de la pared y se acercó al chico de mirada zorruna. Se detuvo a unos pasos de él pero ninguno de los dos decía nada. Aquella sonrisa le molestaba al jugador de baloncesto y más desde que la vio hablando con Sendoh la tarde anterior. Entonces, de pronto, ella habló:

-Lo siento por lo de ayer. Mi tío me llamó diciendo que tenía que ir al hospital…

-Te vi – le cortó él con mala gana. Ella le miró extraño y su sonrisa se esfumó. – Te vi con Sendoh de Ryonan.

-¿Sendoh de Ryonan? – Repitió ella dudosa. - ¿No me digas que Sendoh está en esta prefectura? – La cara de asombro de la chica era tan buena que Rukawa se creyó que no sabía aquel hecho. - Ahora entiendo porque Mao desapareció la noche en que llegamos… - murmuró para sí.

-¿Te sorprende que un chico esté en esta prefectura cuando ayer estuviste con él? – Habló molesto. Ella le miró sorprendida.

-De verdad, no sé de qué me hablas. Yo ayer me fui directa al hospital – le dijo pestañeando.

-Hazme un favor – se había quedado a escasos centímetros de su rostro. – Piérdete.

Y se marchó de ese lugar. Mai se quedó sin saber por qué ese muchacho se había cabreado con ella cuando era real que se había marchado al hospital ya que una amiga se había retorcido el tobillo y había ido a buscarla. _"Sin duda, este chico es muy raro… ¿Dónde estará mi bolso?"_ Pensó con una mano en la cintura y con la boca torcida. Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la entrada del edificio donde una chica la estaba esperando con unas muletas. Esa chica tenía el cabello cortado en una melena bob ondulada y rubio con un flequillo echado hacia un lado. Poseía unos preciosos ojos color café que siempre iban adornados con unas largas pestañas de color negro intenso. Sus labios no tenían color y se encontraba sonriendo a pesar de ir en muletas. Rukawa, que se estaba poniendo sus _uwabaki_ se quedó mirando a ambas chicas y se sintió mal por haberle hablado de aquella manera cuando, al parecer, le había dicho la verdad. Se marchó de ahí, molesto consigo mismo y por lo que esa chica castaña le hacía sentir. Mientras tanto, Mao continuaba en la puerta del edificio junto a esa chica con las muletas.

-¿No deberías estar guardando reposo como te dijo mi tío? – Le preguntó de pronto Mao a la chica.

-Quiero hablar con Mao. La semana que viene, vienen las demás y quiero preguntarle si sabe a dónde vamos a ir cada una – respondió la muchacha con moviendo la cabeza.

-Aquí no la encontrarás. Además, esta mañana iba al hospital para que mi tío le examinase – se cruzó los brazos.

-Parece que en este instituto hay chicos interesantes…. – comentó la muchacha rubia con la fija en un chico que se acercaba a ellas que tenía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y llevaba una bolsa de deporte cruzada. – Quizás no podamos elegir donde entrar pero… me encantaría estar en este instituto…

El chico que miraba tenía el cabello negro y corto. Sus ojos eran azules y tenía una cicatriz en la barbilla. Mai miró hacia donde miraba su amiga dirigía su mirada y arqueó la ceja pero acabó suspirando. Sabía que a su amiga le gustaban los chicos con aires macarras y siempre se veía metida en peleas y en problemas con la policía por esos gustos. Ese muchacho, al darse cuenta que aquella chica desconocida lo estaba observando, se sonrojó y se metió corriendo dentro del edificio. Pero aun así, la muchacha rubia no le quitó los ojos de encima.

-Yuna, por favor. No vayas a montarla en esta ciudad, ¿vale? Lo digo porque si no nos tendremos que marchar todas…

-Tranquila, Mai. Mis padres y los profesores me lo han advertido. Prometo que no me meteré en líos – con una mano cogió ambas muletas y levantó la mano que tenía libre. – Además, soy la Vicepresidenta del Comité Estudiantil. Debo ser responsable cuando fuera de la ciudad – le guiñó un ojo divertida. – Sub capitana, ahora me tengo que ir. Creo que me queda un rato para llegar al instituto donde se encuentra Mao. Esperemos que la _jefa_ esté de bueno humor.

-Yo de ti no la llamaría así. La gente podría confundir las cosas – le miró con los brazos cruzamos. – Creo que ya tenemos bastante en Shimane.

-Eso es porque en Shimane ya tenemos nuestra fama – le guiñó un ojo divertida y, en ese momento, los móviles sonaron a la vez.

Ambas chicas se miraron desconcertadas. Era extraño que los móviles sonasen a la vez ya que eso decía que era algo que les comprometías a todas. Mai se acercó a su amiga para sacar el teléfono del bolsillo de la falda y miraron juntas los mensajes que les acaba de llegar. En ellos ponía:

 _Asunto: Reunión dentro de 20 minutos._

 _Lugar: Danny's (Centro ciudad de Kanagawa)_

 _Motivo: White Wild Beasts._

Las dos amigas se miraron y sus miraron se tornaron serias. Sabían que cuando aquel nombre aparecía era que el asunto era bastante serio. Mai, consciente de que debía ir a clase, miró a su amiga y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Yuna todavía no era alumna de Shohoku por lo que se podía marchar sin ningún problema pero Mai sí lo era. Aun así, como se aburría como una ostra en clase, le daba igual asistir o no. A pesar de haberle prometido a sus tíos asistir, no podía negarse a no ir. Rukawa, desde el pasillo de las aulas de primero, observó cómo esa chica se marchaba junto a la otra y salían del recinto. Aquello le extrañó. Negó con la cabeza para no darle más importancia y se marchó a su aula pero algo en su interior, le presionaba el pecho. _"¿Por qué siento esto tan extraño? ¿Por qué siento que está metida en algo peligroso?"_ Su mirada era más fría de lo habitual y eso hacía que los alumnos se apartasen, con miedo, hacia un lado. El jugador de baloncesto se detuvo de pronto cuando a una chica detenida delante de él. La chica tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y le miraba tímidamente.

-Etto… Rukawa…. yo… - comenzó a decir la chica con un sobre las manos.

-Aparta – le dijo fríamente.

Sin decir nada más, el chico continuó su camino. No le interesaba ninguna de las chicas de su instituto. Se podría decir que sólo había una que le interesaba y esa era aquella chica de ojos verdes que, a pesar de haberla tratado de aquella manera, no le había dado una mala cara en ningún momento. Esa noche, por primera vez en su vida, se había quedado dormido pensando en algo que no fuese el baloncesto. Frustrado, dio un puñetazo a la pared. Aquello provocó las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a ese chico?


	3. Cap 3 Limon ice - cream

**LIMON ICE –CREAM**

Mao paseaba junto a dos chicas más por la ciudad de Kanagawa. Ella y otra chica iban vestidas parecidas, aunque se podía distinguir quien era quien. Al menos, quienes las conocían, lo sabían y las distinguían debido al largo del cabello. De pronto, Mai se paró delante de un escaparate de una tienda de peluches y se quedó mirando aquellos animalitos que se exponían en ese lugar. Mao y Yuna se detuvieron unos pasos más adelante y Mao se cruzó de brazos. Sabía la adoración que tenía por los animales de peluches y la gran cantidad que tenía sobre su cama. Aunque debería darle igual, eso no ocurría. Ambas compartían habitación y los peluches siempre acaban cerca de su cama y más de una vez por poco se cae de boca al suelo al pisar uno.

-¡Que monada de mono! ¡Lo quiero! – Murmuró Mai sin quitarle la vista a los peluches.

-Mai, ya tienes muchos – replicó Mao arqueando una ceja.

-Pero, Mao, no tengo un mono – le hizo un puchero. – Sólo uno más.

-Haz lo que quieras pero, recuerda lo que te voy a decir; como después de comprarte ese mono entre un solo peluche más, tú sales de la habitación. Debes pensar que todos no cabemos en la habitación.

-¡Sí! Lo recordaré – le sonrió Mai. – Esperadme aquí. No tardaré.

Mao suspiró mientras que Yuna le miraba divertida. La obsesión por los peluches de Mai le traída dolor de cabeza a Mao y todos lo sabían, incluso la propia Mai. Mientras esperaban, decidieron hacerlo apoyados en la barandilla de metal que separaba la acerca de la carretera. En ese momento, los muchachos del equipo de Shohoku paseaban por la misma acerca cuando se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a esa joven apoyada sobre la barandilla. No les estaba mirando pero sabían que era aquella chica que Rukawa había besado delante de todo el instituto. Los chicos, que se habían parado a observar a esas dos chicas, no entendían por qué Rukawa la había besado. ¿Qué había visto en esa chica? Mientras tanto, en la otra acera, se encontraba los chicos del Ryonan. Sendoh, al ver a su novia sentada sobre la barandilla de la acera, sonrió. Sólo había pasado tres días desde que se había caído de aquella rama pero no había sido nada grave. Sólo unos días en casa y podría volver a clase. En una semana cumplirían dos años de noviazgo y ya casi tenía todo preparado para pasar un día inmemorable junto a la chica que amaba y sobretodo, esperaba ansioso darle el regalo que le había preparado. Observó cómo su novia se ponía a hablar con la otra chica con la que estaba y que se sujetaba con unas muletas.

-¿Por qué esta mujer tarda tanto? – Habló molesta Mao y con los brazos cruzados.

-Se habrá detenido mirando más peluches – bromeó Yuna haciendo que Mao le mirase mal.

-Mira que se lo he dicho. Como se le ocurra aparecer con dos o más peluches, me la… - se quedó mirando hacia la derecha y se calló.

-¿Qué ocurre, Mao? – Preguntó Yuna al ver que se quedaba callada de pronto. - ¿Ese no es…?

-Sí. Ahora vuelvo – se despegó de la barandilla.

Sendoh se quedó mirando hacia donde se dirigía su novia pero la perdió pronto de vista. No sabía por qué pero no le gustaba que se alejase de su amiga que parecía que no podía dejar de mirar por donde ha venido. _"Sea donde quieras hayas ido, por favor, no te metas en líos"_ pensó el jugador de baloncesto comenzando a caminar detrás de sus compañeros de equipo. Sus compañeros se dieron cuenta como miraba a aquella chica y sonrieron de medio lado mientras sus miradas reflejaban picardía.

-¿Uh? ¿Dónde está Mao? – Dijo Mai cuando salió de la tienda con un enorme peluche de un mono marrón entre sus brazos.

-Ha ido a encargarse de "eso" – le contestó Yuna acercándose a su amiga.

-¿Sola? Yuna, que hace unos días se cayó de un árbol. Si ahora se ocupa ella sola… podría hacerse más daño – le regañó Mai pero estaba preocupada.

-Tranquila, Mai. Estoy bien – habló una voz al lado de ellas al cabo de unos minutos.

Mai, al ver que Mao se encontraba bien, dejó caer el peluche enorme al suelo y se tiró a su cuello para abrazarla. Mao la miró con cariño y terminó abrazándola también. Durante el rato que permanecieron abrazadas, Mao estuvo bromeando y metiéndose con Mai que no había manera de que la soltase, hasta que la segunda chica se percató que había dejado caer su peluche nuevo. Después de unas risas, las tres chicas continuaron su camino hasta que llegaron a una Joyería donde Mao tenía algo encargado. Rukawa, al ver que se había detenido, decidió acercarse a esa joven que llevaba días ignorando. Mai se sorprendió al verlo por la ciudad. Ella miró a su amiga sin entender nada. Yuna miró varias veces a Mitsui de arriba abajo con una mirada que lo decía todo. Ese chico le llamaba la atención pero bastante. Rukawa y Mai se estuvieron mirando durante unos segundos hasta que la chica de ojos verdes apartó la mirada.

-Ey, Saionji. ¿Por qué no has ido estos días a clase? – Le preguntó Ryota ya que ambos estaban en la misma clase.

-Mi hermana se cayó de un árbol y he estado cuidándola estos días – respondió la muchacha de Shimane. – Además, no sólo a ella sino que a Yuna también he estado cuidando.

-¿Quién es Yuna? – Preguntó el chico que utilizaba el dorsal número siete.

-Yo soy Yuna. Mucho gusto – dijo la muchacha rubia con la melena bob ondulado.

-¡CHIIIIIIICAAAAAASS! – Gritó alguien a sus espaldas.

Las dos muchachas se dieron la vuelta ya que reconocían aquella voz. Corriendo hacia ellas, una chica que tenía el cabello castaño caoba que le llegaba por la mitad del brazo. Los rizos que adornaban su cabello caían sobre sus hombros como una cascada. La piel de la muchacha era rosácea con los labios ligeramente pintados de rosa. Sus ojos, azules como el mismísimo mar, hacían que muchos se quedasen hipnotizados nada más verlos. Tenía, también un busto algo pronunciado. Yuna y Mai se miraron sorprendidas ya que no se esperaban tan pronto a esa chica. Iba arrastrando una maleta, por lo que supusieron que acababa de llegar a la ciudad.

-Hinata…. ¿cómo sabías que estábamos aquí? – Preguntó Mai sorprendida.

-Le he preguntado a tu hermana pero me ha dicho que estaba ocupada y… bueno, que ha sido ella quien me ha dicho que estabais en el centro – respondió con una sonrisa. – Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

-En la Joyería. Dinos, Hinata. ¿Has venido tu sola? – Inquirió Yuna todavía sorprendida.

-Sí. Las demás dicen que se irán directamente a Hiroshima cuando llegue el momento. Pero si hablan con Mao quizás vengan aquí y nos vayamos todas juntas. Hay algunas que quieren ver a los chicos de aquí – contestó y levantó las cejas. Mai y Yuna negaron con la cabeza. Ya sabían a quienes se referían. – Además, Yuka me prometió que me enseñaría surf.

-¿Surf? ¿Para qué? – Las dos chicas hablaron a la vez y no pudieron evitar negar con la cabeza.

-Mao te puede enseñar cuando quieras. Pero creo que la semana que viene hace dos años con el novio así que… no sé si te enseñará ahora.

-¿Dos años ya? Dios… sí que han durado a pesar de estar separados – comentó Yuna al saber aquello.

-Lo extraño es que su novio no le haya engañado todavía – comentó Hinata que se cruzó de brazos por debajo de los pechos.

-¿Quién te dice que no lo ha hecho? Sólo que si lo ha hecho, no se enterará porque nadie se lo dirá – habló Yuna.

-Chicas… él la quiere mucho como para engañarla. Lo conocemos de la Secundaria… bueno, yo sólo lo conozco de vista pero puedo decir que, de las pocas veces que los he visto juntos, no he visto que otro la mirase como él la mira. Con verdadero amor. Así que puedo poner la mano en el fuego porque él no le ha mentido con otra – proclamó Mai.

-Y conociendo a Mao, si él se atreve a engañarla…. – Yuna hizo como si sus dedos fuesen unas tijeras y luego cortó algo al aire.

-Además de eso, mi hermana no hubiera venido a Kanagawa a verlo – agregó Mai con los brazos cruzados. – Y te digo, que no sé por qué, pero ella se entera de todo.

-Saionji, ¿esas chicas y tú…? – Comentó Ryota sin atreverse a acabar la frase.

-Sí. Las tres vamos al mismo instituto – respondió Mai con una sonrisa en los labios, haciendo que Rukawa la mirase sorprendido.

-¿Y cuándo volverás a clase? – Preguntó Ayako con los brazos en garras.

-Dentro de tres días. Mi hermana tiene que ir al Hospital pasado mañana y, como no hay nadie que se pueda quedar con ella, pues me toca a mí quedarme hasta que el médico le diga que puede volver a clase – encogió un poco de hombros.

-¿Cómo que no hay nadie que pueda hacerse cargo de tu hermana? - Habló malamente Rukawa. Todos le miraron sorprendidos, incluidas las tres chicas que estaban enfrente.

-Mi hermana se cayó de un árbol hace tres días y se dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y en el cuerpo. Aunque ya está algo mejor, no puedo dejarla sola – le contestó Mai en el mismo tono. – Además, no pasa nada que no asista a clase. Sólo estaré este mes y luego no nos volveremos a ver nunca más – se marchó hacia dentro de la Joyería, molesta.

Mai buscó, desde la puerta de la tienda, a la joven que poseía el mismo color de pelo que ella. Le había molestado que ese chico le hablase de aquella manera. Sabía que su hermana se podía quedar sola en la casa de sus tíos pero no se fiaba de ella. Conociéndola, no se quedaría quieto ni un minuto ni reposaría como le había dicho el médico. La encontró hablando con una de las empleadas sobre un mostrador de cristal. Se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa y se quedó mirando la pulsera de plata donde había algo escrito. Se fijó mejor y comprobó que eran las iniciales de esa chica y de otra persona. Mao le miró tras coger, por los extremos, aquella pulsera.

-¿Te gusta? – Le preguntó Mao.

-Sí, es preciosa. Seguro que a él también le gusta – contestó la muchacha. – Pero… ¿Qué quiere decir esas letras?

-¿Mh? ¿Qué letras?

-Estás – señaló pero sin tocar la pulsera.

-Ah… jajaja. Esto es lo que me dijo Akira cuando se me declaró. Intentó decirme que me quería pero le salió _Aishotemaoko._ Se lió con las palabras.

-Tu novio es un chico bastante extraño – sentenció Mai poniendo una cara rara.

-Lo sé, por eso le quiero – rió la muchacha del pelo largo. - ¿Lo puede envolver? – Le dijo a la dependienta.

-Claro, ahora mismo – respondió la mujer.

Tres días después Mao regresó a clases. Como era normal, los cuchicheos al verla pasar resonaban por los pasillos. No le había dicho nada a Sendoh para poder darle una sorpresa, aunque estando en el instituto se comportaría. Se detuvo cuando lo vio casi al fondo del pasillo, en la puerta del aula a la cual ella asistía. No pudo evitar sonreír pero, había algo en el rostro de Uekusa que le hizo que se detuviera. ¿Por qué aquel chico estaba tan serio? Los estuvo observando desde la lejanía y se sorprendía al ver que Sendoh permanecía callado mientras que el Point guard y Shooting guard les decía algo. Era de las pocas veces que lo había visto serio y triste. Se quedó a aquella distancia con una sensación extraña en el pecho. Con una sonrisa en los labios para librarse de esa sensación tan extraña que tenía, se acercó a ese grupo de tres muchachos. Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al verla ya que Mao se había cortado el cabello por los hombros pero, sobre todo, de verla en ese lugar. Sendoh se alegró de verla pero no podía mostrárselo. Sin duda, verla allí le había hecho feliz.

-Buenos días, chicos – los saludó con una mano y ladeando levemente la cabeza.

-Buenos días – respondieron los tres al unísono.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Saionji? – Le preguntó Uekusa tras meter las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme.

-Estoy perfectamente, gracias. Sólo fue un golpe leve pero… mi tío me obligó estar unos días en reposo por si las moscas – respondió la muchacha y luego miró con una pequeña sonrisa a Sendoh.

-El tío de Mao es médico y uno bastante respetado dentro de su profesión, al igual que su padre y su abuelo – comentó Sendoh sin dejar de mirarla.

-En mi familia es muy natural ser médico. Menos un tío que vive en Los Ángeles, los demás hermanos son médicos. Incluso lo fue mi bisabuelo.

-Es como una tradición, ¿no? – La muchacha asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú piensas ser médico también? – Cuestionó Koshino con los brazos cruzados.

-Sí, pero me quiero especializar en Cirugía Cardiopulmonar y Cirugía General… o puede que lo haga en Neurocirugía – los dos compañeros de Sendoh la miraron sorprendidos mientras que Sendoh la miraba con una sonrisa. – O en otra cirugía pero esa especialidad es la que me encantaría hacer.

-Esas especialidades son bastantes complicadas… - comentó Uekusa sin poder salir de su asombro. Ella sólo se limitó a sonreír.

-Por cierto, ¿os gustaría venir mañana a la playa? – Les preguntó a los tres muchachos. – Es que hoy vienen algunas compañeras y… como mañana es vuestro día libre… he pensado que si os gustaría venir con nosotras.

-¿Cuántas chicas dices que vais a estar? – Curioseó Uekusa haciendo que Mao se riera.

-Vamos a estar seis. También puede que estén los chicos de Kainan y de Shoyo… aunque eso hasta mañana no lo sabré – habló la chica y se mordió levemente el labio inferior. – Mi hermana y Yuna se lo preguntarán a los chicos del instituto donde están durante este mes a ver que dicen.

-¿Tu hermana? ¿Acaso tienes una hermana? – Inquirió sorprendido Uekusa y Koshino le miraba sorprendido.

-¡Claro! Ella asiste, durante este mes, a… a Shohoku. Sino mal recuerdo… - miró a Sendoh. - ¿Dijo que era Shohoku?

-Sí, lo dijo – respondió el muchacho de ojos azules.

-Espera, ¿tú la conoces, Sendoh? – El número siete asintió con la cabeza.

-La conocí el año pasado. Sin su hermana, Mao no podría haber venido. Sus padres no las dejan viajar sino no van acompañadas por la otra.

-El lema de mi padre es: "donde tenga o vaya la una, la otra siempre irá con ella" y el de mi madre es: "juntas hasta la muerte". Digamos que no podemos salir de Shimane la una sin la otra – el timbre sonó haciendo que los alumnos mirasen hacia el techo.

-Nos vemos luego – se despidió Koshino y comenzó a caminar hacia su clase.

-Hasta luego – dijo Uekusa entrando en la clase.

-¿Comemos juntos? – Le preguntó Mao a Sendoh dando un paso hacia él.

-Tenemos que hablar. Nos vemos en la terraza a la hora de comer – le dijo seriamente haciendo que ella le mirase extrañada.

La muchacha del cabello castaño no podía salir de su extrañeza mientras observaba como aquel chico se marchaba de ahí. Una opresión en el pecho hizo que se pusiera alerta. Algo no andaba bien pero se enteraría después. Entró en la clase sin importarle que el profesor estuviese poniendo su cuaderno de alumnos sobre el atril. Uekusa le estuvo mirando en todo el día pero la joven parecía estar sumergida en sus pensamientos. Llegó la hora en la que había quedado con él y algo en su interior le hizo estar nerviosa. Mientras subía las escaleras para reunirse con él, sólo podía pensar que algo malo había pasado. Uekusa y Koshino se habían acercado a la ventana y miraban hacia la terraza donde sabían que ellos estarían hablando. En ese momento, cuando vieron llegar a Mao, Hikoichi y Fukuda entraron en la clase. Sin decir nada, se acercaron ya que observaron que sus compañeros estaban tan concentrados mirando hacia ese lugar.

-Tú dirás sobre lo que tenemos que hablar – le dijo ella con las manos cogidas en la espalda.

-¿A qué estás jugando? – Ella le miró sin entender. - ¿Crees que puedes estar saliendo con dos a la vez?

-¿Qué….? Akira, eso es imposible. Yo no estoy saliendo con nadie excepto contigo.

-¿Sólo conmigo? ¡Ja! ¡Ni un cuerno! – Gritó él asustando a la joven que tenía enfrente. – Ayer te vieron con Rukawa muy acaramelados. Por eso ayer cancelaste la cita, porque ya habías quedado con él.

-¡No! ¡No fue por eso, Akira! – Dio un paso hacia él pero el chico moreno retrocedió otro paso. – Akira…

-¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto, Mao? ¿Por eso has venido a Kanagawa, cierto? – La muchacha comenzó a negar con la cabeza. - ¿No? Ja… Ya no me creo nada.

-Créeme cuando te digo que no estaba con ese chico ayer. Mi tía me hizo acompañarla a varias tiendas y cancelé nuestra cita porque sabía que no te sentirías cómodo al saber que dejaba a mi tía por ti – se puso una mano en el pecho. – Sino me crees, pregúntaselo.

-Entonces, ¿quién era la chica que dicen que vieron? ¿Tu gemela? – Mao se le quedó mirando con tristeza. Aquello no le estaba ocurriendo. - ¿Alguna vez me has querido Mao?

-Siempre, siempre lo he hecho, Akira.

-Entonces déjame que haga mi propia vida en Kanagawa y así evitar estar pensando en alguien que no es capaz de decirle a su padre donde quiere estudiar – le echó en cara. Una lágrima le cayó por la mejilla.

-La de ayer seguramente sería Mai. Yo nunca te engañaría con otro – le dijo con tristeza.

-Lo siento, Mao, pero no puedo estar con alguien que se encuentra a nueve horas de mí – ella comenzó a mover la cabeza negativamente. – Se acabó.

Sin dejar que Mao dijese nada, se marchó con el corazón en un puño. Le dolía haber roto con la chica que amaba pero era lo mejor para todos. El día anterior, el tío de Mao se había reunido con Sendoh para obligarle que dejase a su sobrina. El motivo era que él se interponía en los estudios de Mao. El padre de la joven tenía grandes planes para su hija y Sendoh no le permitía que se cumpliese sus objetivos ya que sabía que Mao no se iría más lejos de ese muchacho. La joven de cabello castaño se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo de la terraza, se tapó la cara con las manos y rompió a llorar. Mientras tanto, Sendoh con la espalda apoyada en la puerta de la terraza también lloraba. Se dejó caer suavemente hasta el suelo y continuó su llanto en silencio. _"Espero que puedas conseguir todas tus metas, Mao"_ pensó el muchacho mirando hacia el techo del edificio. Cuando el llanto había cesado, Sendoh regresó al aula intentando no parecer desanimado pero sus amigos lo habían visto discutir con esa chica. Aun así, no comentaron nada al respecto. Poco tiempo después entró Mao con los ojos rojos, irritados y con los párpados levemente hinchados. Las mejillas la tenían levemente sonrojadas, al igual que la punta de la nariz. Miró a los chicos, se acercó a su mesa y cogió algo de la mochila mientras se ponía el pelo detrás de la oreja. Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al saber que esa joven llevaba unos pendientes en forma de flor.

-Saionji – la llamó Uekusa. - ¿Desde cuando tienes pendiente?

-¿Eh? Desde siempre. Es la manera que tenían y tienen nuestros padres de diferenciarnos. Mi hermana no lleva pendientes y yo sí – respondió mientras se colgaba la mochila sobre el hombro. – Nos vemos pasado mañana… – dijo antes de girarse para marcharse del aula.

-Sendoh… la hemos cagado. Es cierto que se parece a la chica que vimos con Rukawa pero… - comenzó a disculparse Uekusa.

-La otra chica no lleva pendientes. Una de dos, o tiene una gemela o es ella y se quita los pendientes para despistarnos – terminó diciendo Koshino.

-No os preocupéis. De todas maneras, le prometí al tío de Mao que no me metería entre ella y sus estudios… así que, no importa quién sea quien estuviese con Rukawa el otro día.

-Pero Sendoh… - comenzó a decir Hikoichi sorprendido.

-Pero nada, Hikoichi. Se ha acabado todo entre nosotros – dijo el jugador de baloncesto antes de marcharse de la clase.

Varios días después, Mao regresó a clase. Hikoichi, que estaba preocupado por su capitán, había intentado localizar a la chica pero no había encontrado la manera de hacerlo. Cuando la observó que se encontraba en las taquillas intentando quitarse los zapatos, decidió acercarse pero una mueca de dolor y al ver que se ponía la mano en las costillas, le llamó bastante la atención. Observó cómo resoplaba hinchando las mejillas mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. En ese momento, en que por fin decidió acercarse, giró la cabeza al dar que todas las chicas se sonrojaban y aquella joven miraba hacia él. Mao se quedó mirando al chico que quería y, como era costumbre en ella cuando no le daba tiempo a ponerse los _uwabaki_ , caminó hasta la planta de arriba bajo la mirada tristona de Sendoh. Abrió los ojos cuando vio un morado en una de sus piernas. ¿Cómo se había hecho aquel morado? Dejó caer la cartera y corrió hacia donde estaba su ex para cogerla. Cuando la abrazó, escuchó que ella se quejaba. Tras ese momento, sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado, Mao? – Preguntó él mirándole a esos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba.


	4. Cap 4 Mint ice - cream

**MINT ICE –CREAM.**

Hinata caminaba por la ciudad de Kanagawa con una sonrisa en los labios. Sabía que era la atención de las miradas de los chicos con los que se cruzaba. En un momento dado, se giró hacia un grupo de estudiantes y le sonrió con coquetería a la vez que les guiñaba un ojo. Al ver el sonrojo de los jóvenes, se rió levemente mientras continuaba su trayecto. Había quedado con sus compañeras de instituto, más bien solamente con Yuna. Mao y Mai se encontraban castigas en casa de sus tíos por regresar con golpes por el cuerpo. No eran las únicas que tenían hematomas por el cuerpo o algo roto. Yuna se había hecho daño en la muñeca y Hinata tenía el antebrazo vendado. Sus pies la llevaron hacia el _Danny's_ mientras que sus pensamientos la llevaban a otra parte. Desde el año anterior, su corazón extrañaba a un chico que vivía en aquella ciudad. Antes de entrar en aquel local, se detuvo y miró hacia el cielo. Se mordió el labio inferior en pensar en aquel chico del que estaba enamorada y se movió levemente hacia los lados. Se había alegrado cuando supo que él y su equipo irían de nuevo al Nacional. Él le había cambiado la vida cuando lo vio por primera vez el año anterior y gracias a él había comenzado a llevarse mejor con su hermana pero, sobre todo, también con sus padres. Bajo esa fachada de niña buena, se escondía una chica bastante fría como el hielo. Al entrar en el local donde había quedado con su amiga, se sorprendió al ver a Mai y a Mao en ese lugar.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí vosotras dos? – Les preguntó asombrada y se sentó al lado de Yuna.

-Mao tenía que ir al médico y ya hemos aprovechado para tomarnos algo – respondió Mai con una sonrisa. – Además, nuestro tío nos ha levantado el castigo.

-Sí que os ha durado poco…. – murmuró Yuna con una media sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Mao? – Quiso saber la muchacha de busto abultado.

-El dolor de costillas es horrible pero al menos ya puedo moverme con más soltura y ya apenas me duele cuando intento respirar o caminar – se echó hacia atrás con cuidado. – Pero estoy bien. ¿Y vosotras, chicas?

-Hemos tenido suerte de que no nos hayamos hecho daño en la mano con la que escribimos – bromeó Yuna. - ¡Ah! Mai, el chico ese con el que siempre hablas cuando estamos en ese instituto, me preguntó por ti el otro día.

-¿Qué chico? – Mao miró a Mai con una mano sobre las cosquillas.

-Se llama Rukawa y asiste al instituto que me tocó asistir durante este mes. Es mono pero creo que tiene un serio problema de socialización – respondió Mai mirando a la chica que tenía a su lado. – Es demasiado serio y seco para la edad que tiene… pero eso sí, juega muy bien al baloncesto. Creo que podría ser un gran rival para Sendoh.

-¿Todavía no se ha arreglado las cosas entre vosotros, Mao? – Habló Hinata al ver el rostro triste de su amiga.

-No. Desde que dejé de ir al instituto, no me ha buscado… así que supongo que lo nuestro está definitivamente muerto.

Mai puso una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de la muchacha que tenía al lado y luego se lo acarició. Mai sabía lo importante que era aquel muchacho para aquella chica. Durante un buen rato, estuvieron hablando animadas, aunque cada vez que Mao se reía, cerraba los ojos debido al dolor que sentía en las costillas. Lo mismo le pasaba a Mai. Ambas habían sido las que más golpes recibieron en aquel momento. Sólo había pasado tres días desde que dejaron de ir al instituto debido a las lesiones. Al cabo de un rato, cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse, giraron la cabeza y sonrieron levemente cuando vieron a dos chicas más entrar. Una de ellas tenía el cabello castaño caoba que le llevaba a la altura de los hombros haciendo que se quedase en una melena lisa. La piel de la muchacha era rosácea con los labios ligeramente pintados de rosa. Sus ojos, azules como el mismísimo mar, hacían que muchos se quedasen hipnotizados nada más verlos. La última chica tenía el cabello rubio ondulado y siempre tiene el cabello recogido en una coleta de caballo con un flequillo echado hacia un lado. Poseía unos preciosos ojos color café que siempre adornaba con una sombra de ojos marrón. Sus labios tenían un color carmín claro y siempre estaba esbozando una sonrisa. Las dos recién llegadas se sentaron junto a ellas y, repentinamente, la conversación se tornó seria. Ninguna sonreía. Ninguna decía ningún comentario gracioso. Mientras que conversaban en un idioma extranjero para que nadie las pudiese entender, la puerta se volvió a abrir. Hinata y una de las dos chicas que acababan de llegar fueron las que miraron con recelo pero sonrieron al ver que se trataban de los chicos de Kainan. Ellas les ofrecieron que se sentasen junto a ellas y ellos aceptaron. Poco tiempo después, los chicos de Shoyo también llegaron al local.

-Me parece mentira que las chicas más guapas del Byakko Géminis estén en Kanagawa – las seis chicas sonrieron ante el comentario de Fujima.

-La cosa es que os hemos sorprendido, Fujima – comentó la chica que tenía el cabello castaño caoba en una melena. - ¿Acaso no podemos venir a visitar a nuestros amigos de Kanagawa?

-Claro que sí, Harumi, pero es extraño – habló el capitán de Shoyo y se sentó al lado de la muchacha llamada Harumi.

-Pensaba que las chicas del Byakko Géminis no salían tan lejos de su instituto – argumentó Maki sentándose al lado de Hinata, tras pedir su bebida y buscar sillas para sentarse todos, produciendo así que la joven se sonrojase levemente y mirase hacia otro lado.

-Tenemos asuntos que atender por esta zona – respondieron las chicas a la vez mientras sonreían.

Tras el duro entrenamiento, los chicos del Ryonan decidieron pasarse por el _Danny's_ a tomarse un refresco antes de volver a sus casas. Sendoh buscaba a Mao entre las chicas pero se desilusionó cuando comprobó que ella no estaba. Estaba preocupado ya que no la había vuelto a ver desde que vio aquel morado en una de sus piernas. ¿Qué habría pasado para que ella tuviera aquel hematoma? Al salir del pabellón, una avalancha de chicas interrumpió su camino. Desde que todas sabían que no tenía novia, los días en lo que era perseguido por las chicas de su instituto habían vuelto. Se extrañó, pero no fue el único, cuando vio que Rukawa estaba al final de las escaleras con el semblante serio. El jugador de Shohoku levantó la cabeza cuando los escuchó. Sendoh, con el semblante serio impropio de él, descendió por las escaleras y se detuvo enfrente del menor. Entonces, el chico que tenía aspecto zorruno le dijo:

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-¿Qué le hecho a quién? – Repitió Sendoh.

-A Mai. ¿A quién va a ser sino?

-¿Mai? – Murmuró el jugador de Ryonan mientras escuchaba como sus compañeros de equipo se paraban detrás del jugador estrella. _"¡Claro, Mai! Ella debe saber que le ha pasado a Mao…"_ pensó.

-¿Quién es Mai? – Quiso saber Hikoichi al ponerse a la altura de los ases del baloncesto.

-Creo que te estás equivocando, Rukawa. Yo no le he hecho nada a Mai – respondió Sendoh haciendo caso omiso a su compañero.

-Si no le has hecho nada, ¿por qué no ha vuelto a ir al instituto? – Habló Rukawa con su habitual semblante.

-Ese no es mi problema, Rukawa – comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo a su lado, mirando hacia el frente. – Mai sólo estará hasta final de mes. Yo de ti no me encapricharía de ella porque no la volverás a ver – le soltó antes de continuar caminando.

Llegaron al _Danny's_ cuarenta y cinco minutos después. Rukawa había rechazado la invitación de su rival a acompañarlos a tomarse algo. Los chicos de Ryonan abrieron los ojos al ver a los chicos de Kainan y de Shoyo sentados con algunas chicas que no conocían. Aun así, dos de ellas les sonaban de haberlas visto en algún lugar. Decidieron acercarse para saludar a los chicos que fueron sus rivales en el Campeonato Regional de Baloncesto de ese año. Mientras que estaban hablando con ellos, dos chicas se acercaron a la mesa pero una de ellas se detuvo en seco. No se esperaba verlo en aquel lugar. Miró a la chica que tenía a su lado y ambas se cogieron de las manos. Junto a ellas, otras dos chicas las acompañaban. Mao carraspeó para hacer que los chicos se apartasen y así poder pasar. Los chicos de Ryonan se dieron la vuelta y se sorprendieron al ver a Mao a ese lugar, sonriéndoles con las manos cogidas hacia adelante. Se acercó a su asiento y cogió dos bolsos con cuidado para no mostrar ningún dolor.

-Es hora de irnos, chicas – anunció Mao a sus amigas con una pequeña sonrisa y miró a Sendoh. – Gracias por llevarme el otro día a casa de mis tíos – le dijo ella.

-No debes agradecerme nada. Es lo menos que pude hacer – respondió él mientras observaba como Mao cogía su bolso y otro más. – Espero que vuelvas pronto al instituto. Aquello está muy aburrido sin ti.

-Sólo me quedan dos semanas en esta prefectura y ya no nos volveremos a ver – se encogió de hombros.

-Aun así, me gustaría verte por allí antes de que te marches – le dijo Sendoh mirándola a los ojos. – Además, desde que te subiste a esa rama, los días no han sido tranquilos en Ryonan – ella no pudo evitar reír al escucharle pero se detuvo pronto cuando sintió un pinchazo en las costillas. - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes – le sonrió tras soltar aire para calmar el dolor. – Me pensaré si volver o no – le guiñó un ojo divertida.

-Alguna noche podemos salir todos juntos – habló Harumi mientras que cogía dos bolsos y se colgaba uno de ellos. – En forma de despedida, ¿no creéis?

-Depende de cómo se encuentren Mao y Mai – dijo la otra chica y suspiró despacio. – Os diremos algo cuando lo decidamos – la chica llamada Mao puso los ojos en blanco. – Nos vamos.

Las tres chicas se marcharon de ese lugar. Todos los chicos la siguieron con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron tras salir y girar hacia la derecha. Esas tres chicas se reunieron con las demás que las esperaban apoyadas en una pared un poco lejos del local para que nadie las asociase. Siempre habían tenido cuidado cuando salían fuera de Shimane. Las personas que las conocían, sobretodo sus compañeros de su instituto, sabían que debían tener cuidado para que nos las pillasen cuando alguna faltaba a clase. Aunque la mayoría de las veces sabían que no eran las que decían que eran, los profesores ya nos les decían nada. Hinata, para animar a sus amigas y hacer que sonrieran de nuevo, comenzó a hacer comentarios graciosos y a poner a los chicos en vergüenza con algún comentario fuera de lugar. Esa noche, mientras cada una estaba en su habitación, ya que esa noche se quedaron a dormir todas juntas en la misma casa, Hinata apoyó los brazos sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y miró hacia las estrellas. Apoyó la mejilla sobre su brazo y sonrió. Ver de nuevo a Maki tras tres días sin verlo, le había hecho feliz. Se sorprendió cuando vio una estrella fugaz atravesar el cielo.

-Ojalá Maki sienta lo mismo que yo – sonrió feliz continuaba mirando hacia el cielo.

Estuvo toda la noche mirando las estrellas y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba comenzando a amanecer. No entendía como lo hacía pero siempre se quedaba toda la noche despierta y luego siempre se quedaba dormida en clase, al igual que sus amigas. El sonido de unos nudillos golpeando su puerta, hizo que se levantase del banco de la ventana y abriera la puerta. Puso los ojos en blanco al percatarse de que se trataba de Harumi.

-¿Otra noche sin dormir, Hinata? – Preguntó la recién llegada con los brazos sobre las caderas.

-Por lo que veo al igual que tú, Haru – suspiró dándose la vuelta y entró de nuevo en la habitación. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Harumi la siguió y cerró la puerta al entrar.

-Venía a hablarte sobre Mao. Está realmente mal por la ruptura – Harumi se sentó en la cama mientras que Hinata se sentaba sobre un cojín. – Sé que lo que voy a decir puede sonar egoísta pero… Mao no puede estar en estas condiciones. Debe espabilarse lo antes posible. Cuando comience el campeonato nacional debemos… debemos mantener todo en su sitio.

-Haru…

-¡Lo sé! Pero no tenemos opción. Si no… sino lo hacemos, podrían subirse a las barbas y, todo lo que hemos conseguidos en todos estos años, se irá al garete porque Mao está deprimida.

-Mao sabe lo que tiene qué hacer y cómo comportarse en los momentos adecuados. No creo que su ruptura con su novio la debilite.

-¿Entonces me puedes explicar porque le han golpeado hace unos días? Antes ni la tocaban, ni un solo rasguño. Y mírala, con tres cosquillas rotas y morados por el cuerpo ¡Es un milagro que pueda caminar sin morirse de dolor! – Se quejó Harumi. – Hinata… deberíamos irnos ahora. Así Mao podría olvidarse lo antes posible de ese chico y concentrarse en lo que tiene que concentrarse.

-No podemos hacer nada sin la aprobación de Mao y Yuna – suspiró. Ella tenía razón. Su amiga necesitaba concentrarse.

El sonido de un móvil hizo que ambas chicas mirasen hacia la mesita de noche. Hinata se levantó del cojín con pesar y, tras bloquear el teléfono, se quedó mirando la pantalla con seriedad y entonces leyó:

 _Asunto: Reunión dentro de 20 minutos._

 _Lugar: Cancha de baloncesto. (En las inmediaciones de Shohoku-Ryonan)_

 _Motivo: White Wild Beasts._

-Comenzamos bien el día – bromeó Harumi levantándose de la cama con los ojos cerrados.

-Eso quiere decir que han tomado una decisión – tiró el móvil sobre la cama. – Pues cambiémonos y vayamos. No hagamos esperar a la _jefa_.

Hinata, tras un día que comenzó como poco normal, decidió hacer una visita a los chicos de Kainan. En el tren de camino hacia esa zona, ella se puso a pensar en si decirle o no lo que sentía por él. _"Total, ya no lo veré más…"_ pensó con los ojos entrecerrados. Aquella mañana, muy temprano, habían decidido que no irían a Hiroshima. Preferían que nadie se enterase de que ellas estaban allí. Algo grave estaba a punto de comenzar en esa ciudad y ellas debían estar en ese lugar. Se quitó el collar que se encontraba en su cuello y se quedó mirándolo a la vez que no paraba de suspirar. El colgante era un regalo que Maki, cuando eran pequeños, le regaló pero él no se acordaba de aquel hecho. Cuando lo volvió a ver después tantos años, apenas lo había reconocido y, gracias a que lo llamaron, supo que era él. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegó a la entrada del instituto Kainan. Apretó el puño mirando hacia el frente y, con decisión, entró en la explanada en dirección al pabellón. Debido a que llevaba allí unos días, se conocía el camino y tuvo que preguntar cómo llegar. Se detuvo en la puerta cuando vio hablando con un compañero. Esperó con las manos cogidas en su espalda y con una sonrisa. Una vez que terminó de hablar con ese compañero, Hinata se le acercó dando pequeños saltitos. El capitán del mejor equipo de Kanagawa se sorprendió al verla allí.

-Buenos días – exclamó ella con los ojos cerrados.

-¿No serán buenas tardes? – Le dijo él sonriendo de medio lado.

-Bueno…. Sí - se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba salir una pequeña risa. – Es que para mí son buenos días.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! – Rió Maki al escucharla. – Porque sé que vais a un instituto de prestigio a nivel nacional que sino… pensaría que sois muy vagas – le dijo con los brazos cruzados.

-La más vaga de todas es Mao… las demás pues… - le miró con una ceja levantada y con las manos sobre las caderas. – Sólo he venido para despedirme de vosotros – dijo con el gesto más suave. – Pasado mañana nos volvemos a Shimane.

-¿Cómo…? Pero, ¿no os ibais ir a Hiroshima desde aquí?

-Sí, pero… - se mordió el labio inferior. No sabía que inventarse. – Pero los profesores nos han contactado diciendo que tenemos que presentarnos a unos exámenes extras y que si no hacemos esos exámenes, no podremos representar a nuestro equipo en la competición – mintió. – Da igual si salgamos desde aquí o desde Shimane. La cosa es que podamos asistir a nuestra competición sin limitaciones – le sonrió levemente.

-Nosotros ya nos habíamos hecho a la idea de que os vendríais con nosotros…

-Lo siento, Maki, pero si el instituto nos manda volver, tenemos que volver – la chica encogió de los hombros y se acercó a él. – Además, nos vamos a volver a ver pronto – le dijo con las manos sobre los hombros del chico.

-Sí… pero… - se detuvo observando a esa chica que tenía delante. – Ahora podremos decir que viajamos con las chicas más hermosas que conocemos – le dijo él provocando así la risa de Hinata. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Podéis decirlo – le guiñó un ojo divertida. – Por cierto, Maki. Hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿Qué es…?

-¡Shinichi! – Gritó una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Hinata se dio la vuelta y observó que una chica se acercaba a ellos corriendo. - ¡Shinichi! – Repitió la chica y cuando estuvo enfrente del jugador del baloncesto, se tiró a sus brazos y le besó en los labios, provocando que Hinata abriera los ojos y se mordiera el labio inferior. – Esta tarde podremos ir a aquel sitio que me dijiste ayer. Me acaban de decir que no tengo ensayo – le comunicó ella con los brazos alrededor de su cuello. - ¿A qué es fantástico? Va a ser la primera vez, desde que comenzaron a salir, que podremos estar juntos antes de regresar a casa – al ver que él no la estaba mirando, bajó los pies al suelo y se giró para ver a Hinata. - ¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres?

-S-soy una amiga de Maki – sonrió forzosamente. – Sólo había venido a despedirme del equipo de baloncesto hasta Hiroshima – respondió lentamente para no llorar.

-Ah… - dijo secamente la otra chica, mirándola con desconfianza.

-Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas… Maki – le dijo al jugador antes de salir corriendo hacia la salida del instituto.

-Hinata… - murmuró para sí el capitán de Kainan.

-Shinichi, ¿iremos entonces esta tarde al sitio que me dijiste ayer? – Le preguntó la chica con una sonrisa. Él la miró y fue a decir algo pero se calló.

Mai llegaba a Shohoku para recoger lo poco que había dejado en la taquilla. Más bien, iba a recoger sus _uwabaki_. Sin duda, iba a echar de menos ese instituto y no sólo porque le gustaba meterse con las chicas de ahí, sino por aquel chico de aspecto zorruno que le había llamado la atención desde el primer momento. Lo único bueno era que en pocas semanas tal vez lo volvería a ver. Tras coger sus zapatillas, resopló. Estaba apenada por Mao. _"Debo hablar con Sendoh antes de que nos vayamos"_ pensó decidida y se giró para salir del edificio pero se sorprendió al ver allí a Rukawa. Sonrió ampliamente, se acercó a él y se puso las manos en la espalda. Entonces le dijo:

-Ha sido un placer conocerte Rukawa. Recuerda lo que te voy a decir: debes ser un poco más amable con los demás si algún día quieres tener una pareja y amigos.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Pasado mañana me vuelvo a Shimane. Sé que me echarás de menos y por eso, te voy a dar algo para que no me olvides….

Al ver que el chico no hablaba, sonrió ampliamente y le besó en los labios, poniendo las manos sobre las mejillas de él, provocando que Rukawa abriera los ojos sorprendido. No se esperaba aquel beso. Lo que parecía que iba a durar poco, comenzó a ser más fogoso. Rukawa la puso contra la puerta de cristal de la entrada mientras continuaba con aquel contacto que, a cada minuto, aumentaba con cada minuto. Haruko, que volvía al edificio principal junto a sus amigas, se detuvo de golpe al ver la espalda de la chica en la puerta. Se llevó la mano a la boca cuando se percató de que se trataba de Rukawa junto a la chica nueva. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo por donde había venido minutos antes. Sus amigas la llamaron pero ella no les hizo caso y decidieron salir corriendo detrás de su amiga. Instantes después, Rukawa y Mai se separaron y se miraron a los ojos a la vez que sus respiraciones estaban agitadas. Mai tenía la intención de que fuese un pequeño beso pero aquello le gustó. Recogió los _uwabaki_ , que se le había caído al suelo, le dio un corto beso en los labios al menor y se marchó de la entrada y de ese instituto para no volver más.

Aquella tarde, Sendoh estaba algo distraído. No podía parar de pensar en Mao y no saber que le había ocurrido, le ponía los nerviosos por las nubes. De pronto, una chica se puso en la puerta del pabellón donde estaban entrenando y los miró con una sonrisa. Sendoh, al verla, perdió la concentración y dejó escapar el balón. Aquella chica apretó los labios y comenzó a reírse cuando el entrenador Taoka comenzó a regañarle por lo que había hecho. Ella tenía el cabello castaño pero parecía que lo tenía rubio debido a la claridad del tono. El pelo le llegaba por los hombros y lo tenía completamente liso aunque las puntas las tenía un poco rizadas. Su piel era blanca que le daba un toque de porcelana y sus labios tenían un leve color rosa, al igual que sus mejillas. La chica le hizo una señal a Sendoh para que se acercase y él, como si estuviese en un trance, caminó hacia ella sin hacer caso a las continuas llamadas del hombre. Cuando estuvo enfrente de la joven, el jugador de baloncesto dijo:

-¿Cuándo has llegado, Mao?

-No soy Mao. Soy Mai – respondió la chica y le enseñó los _uwabaki_ que tenía en su mano derecha. – He venido a por esto.

-¿Mao está bien? – Preguntó él preocupado.

-Sí, está bien – le sonrió ella. – Sendoh, no sé si vuestra relación se puede salvar pero… piénsalo. No rompas con ella por una tontería. Además, era yo quien estaba con Rukawa cuando tus compañeros me vieron.

-Mai…

-Pasado mañana volvemos a Shimane. Los profesores no obligan a volver antes de tiempo – le comunicó ella haciendo que Sendoh abriera los ojos sorprendido. – Por favor, piensa realmente si no quieres estar con ella. Si no vas a la estación, pasado mañana, entenderemos que realmente no quieres estar con Mao. Pero, como diría una amiga mía; busca en tu corazón y encontrarás la respuesta – Mai puso las manos sobre los hombros del jugador, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Ella te quiere mucho, Sendoh – le susurró antes de poner los pies sobre la tierra e irse del lugar.

Todos los presentes los miraron sorprendidos. Las chicas que habían ido a ver el entrenamiento, miraron a la chica con cara de pocos amigos pero eso a Mai no le importó. Sólo quería la felicidad de Mao y ese chico que tenía enfrente era capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa. Antes de marcharse, le repitió que se marchaban en el Shinkansen a las ocho de la mañana y que hasta entonces tenía para pensar si realmente quería estar con Mao. Él se quedó mirando a esa joven que se marchaba con una sonrisa pero, de golpe, la sonrisa se le esfumó al recordar lo que el tío de Mao le había pedido. Él sólo era un obstáculo para los estudios de su sobrina. Sendoh apretó los puños de la rabia que sentía. Quería seguir su corazón y estar con ella pero… ¿Qué debía hacer?

Mai miraba nerviosa hacia las escaleras por donde habían subido a la parada del Shinkansen. Tenía la certeza de que él iría a decirle a Mao lo que sentía por ella. Pero los minutos pasaban y él no aparecía. Cuando sólo quedaban cinco minutos para que el tren llegase, se escucharon unas pisadas detrás de las seis chicas. Mai, con el corazón a mil, se giró para ver si era Sendoh quien venía. Miró de reojo a la chica que estaba de pie mirando unos papeles y parecía que no se había dado cuenta de las pisadas ya que parecía muy concentrada en lo que leía. Yuna y Yuka, que sabían sobre lo que Mai había preparado para Mao, también estaban pendientes de quien era quien estaba subiendo las escaleras pero, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vieron que se trataba de Maki. Su gozo se había ido por un pozo. Con disimulo, llamaron la atención de Hinata que, al verlo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Mao, al escuchar revuelo alrededor de ella, se dio la vuelta para ver cuál era el motivo del ajetreo. Volvió a lo que estaba leyendo cuando vio a Maki, en la punta arriba de las escaleras con las manos sobre las rodillas y recuperando el aire. El capitán de Kainan se acercó a una sonrojada Hinata y le soltó también sonrojado:

-Si gano el Nacional, saldrás conmigo en una cita. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Eh…?

-Vamos, Hinata. Respóndele a Maki. Está esperando – la alentó Harumi con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sólo si ganas? – Consiguió decir la muchacha todavía sonrojada.

-Porque así, daré lo mejor de mí en los partidos.

-¿Y te vas… te vas a esforzar para tener una cita conmigo…? – Habló emocionada. Nunca antes ningún chico había hecho algo parecido. Maki asintió sonriendo. – Entonces, me parece bien.

El Shinkansen llegó y las seis chicas se montaron. Mai se sintió defraudada por Sendoh. Sus amigas tenían razón: él nunca quiso a Mao y eso realmente le molestó. El tren de alta velocidad se comenzó a mover poco a poco para salir de la estación cuando un chico llegó a la plataforma. Aquel chico era moreno, alto y tenía los ojos azules. Su cabello, peinado hacia arriba, llamaba mucho la atención. Blasfemó cuando vio que no había llegado a tiempo. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo mientras sus ojos veían al tren alejarse de Kanagawa. En ese Shinkansen viajaba la chica a la amaba. En vez de llorar, como llevaba haciendo esos últimos días, sonrió mientras se levantaba despacio y se dijo:

-Te recuperaré, Mao.


End file.
